Fanbase Family
by Kimisukiro
Summary: ( fanfic sur la Fanbase Aventures et le cast )Voici la Fanbase, elles s'adorent, écrivent, font des rencontres, et soudain, elles se retrouvent enfermées dans un labyrinthe avec leur cinq zigotos préférés. Comment vont-elles s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, salut tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle crack fic… un soir Rubé et moi avons eu l'idée de la fanbase Family. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Merci à : Haku, Myfan, Maddey, Tem, Rubé, Kosheï et Mahyar pour tout, leurs soutient, leur gentillesse. MERCI ZE VOUS AIME 3**

Tem était sur son ordi, une tasse de thé a côté d'elle. Ses doigts parcouraient le clavier telle une pianiste, les mots remplaçaient les notes qui jouaient une merveilleuse mélodie dans sa tête. Elle regarda d'un coup d'œil l'horloge : 4h50. La jeune fille soupira, elle avait encore passée une nuit blanche à écrire. Quand elle commençait un chapitre, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. Elle fignola la fin de son histoire et monta dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Rubéale, Myfanwi et Hakukai. Elle s'enroula silencieusement dans les couvertures et partit dans le pays des songes.

Maddey se réveilla en sursaut, elle entendait des genres de coups de marteau. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ses sœurs elles, dormaient profondément. La jeune fille descendit dans le salon où elle vit Myfanwi sauter partout un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Ce soir c'est Aventuuuureeeuuuuuuhhhhh. Dit- elle comme habitée par un esprit fou.

Maddey mit quelques secondes à réaliser, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et elle commença à danser une danse super bizarre nommée le Gigandélire.

-Yeeeeaaahhhh c'est la fin de saison ! Hurla t-elle en continuant cette danse possédée par la joie.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kosheï, Rubéale et Kimi descendirent en trombe, elles restèrent comme scotchées face à ce spectacle… étrange.

-Tu as mis de la drogue dans les cookies ?, murmura Kosheï à Kimi.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit la jeune cuisinière.

Elles étaient comme hypnotisées, un silence s'installa dans la pièce, on entendait que les cris de joie des tarées

-Vous voulez faire des pancakes ? Demanda Rubé à ses sœurs qui étaient encore dans un état normal.

-Ouais, dirent les deux jeunes filles en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Myfanwi commençais à avoir mal à la gorge. Elle arrêta de sauter. Elle fit signe à Maddey de venir. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, un sourire sadique se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

Tem dormait paisiblement, elle voulait profiter du peu de temps qu'elle pouvait passer au lit, soudain elle sentit un liquide glacé sur son visage. Elle se leva et vit Myfanwi un seau dans les mains, faisant un sourire sadique.

-Myyyfaaaaannnnn, si je t'attrape t'es morte ! Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à courir après la jeune barbare. A bout de souffle elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se sécher et se changer.

Haku fut réveillée par un immense câlin. Elle vit Maddey accrochée à sa taille. Elle sourit voyant le regard enfantin de son ainée. Elles se levèrent et descendirent ensemble rejoindre les autres.

Rubé posa fièrement une pile de Pancakes au milieu de la table, les 7 sœurs mangèrent leurs petits déjeuners en parlant gaiement de l'épisode qui allait sortir le soir même. Soudain le téléphone de Tem sonna, elle sortit de la pièce pour décrocher, un sourire aux lèvres. Les fanfictions writers se regardèrent, qui pouvait téléphoner à cette heure ci ? Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tem revint à table.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Haku

-Quelqu'un… Répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Le repas se termina silencieusement. Après avoir rangé, les fanfictions writers décidèrent d'écrire, chacune prit son ordi et commencèrent chacune leurs fanfics.

Tem interrompit le silence :

-Les filles j'ai les badges de la Fanbase !

Elle tendit à chacune un badge de couleurs marqué en blanc : « FANFICTION WRITERS AVENTURES, COURREZ POUR VOTRE VIE ! »

Elles accrochèrent leur bijou à leurs T-Shirt puis se replongèrent dans leur travail.

Après une heure de travail, Kosheï, Maddey et Kimi se levèrent et décidèrent de faire une balade en ville. Elles venaient d'emménager à Grenoble. Elles ne connaissaient pas encore la ville. Elles parlaient gaiement tout en regardant les boutiques, soudain Kosheï se stoppa

-Regardez ! Une boutique de Jdr ! Dit la jeune fille

-Venez on va regarder ! Proposa Maddey.

Les trois sœurs entrèrent dans la boutique, elles se dirigèrent vers les jeux de rôles. Il ya avait des centaines de boites, les jeunes filles observaient scrupuleusement les noms des auteurs

-Regardez ! Il y en a un de Mahyar ! Dit Kimi émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-On l'achète ! Dit Maddey.

Kosheï prit la boite et se dirigea vers le reste du magasin quand quelqu'un leurs barra la route :

-La fanbase ?

 **Waaalllla désolée pour les fautes, je vous avoue que je l'ai fait sans correction (disoulée)**

 **Bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne nuit et des petits poutous sur le nez !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde c'est Kimisukiro ! Walla le chapitre 2 de la Fanbase Family, mais qui était donc cet homme ?**

 **Sinon je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura dans cette fic… pour l'instant je m'éclate et je vois où ça me mène**

 **Bonne lecture ! ,**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs se trouvait devant les fanfictions writers.

-B….Bob ? Balbutia Kosheï en laissant presque tomber la boite de JDR.

-Euh… Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon Haha !

Les jeunes filles sourirent à l'entente de leur phrase préférée.

-Mais que faites vous à Grenoble ? Demanda le gameur.

-On à emménager il y a pas longtemps. Expliqua Kimi.

-Hoooo ! C'est trop cool, il faudra qu'on se voie ! S'exclama t-il

-Ouais… Mais pas ce soir il y a Aventures. Dit Maddey d'un ton solennel.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités et s'échangèrent leurs adresse.

Après avoir payés leur nouveau jeu de rôles qui se nommait Pendragon, devant la porte Maddey arrêta ses sœurs.

-Les filles… on a rien vu ok ? On va leur faire la surprise quand Bob viendra. Dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Elles sourirent et acquiescèrent, heureuse de faire une blague.

Les fanfictions writers entrèrent dans leur demeure.

-LES FILLLES ON A UN TRUC A VOUS MONTRER ! Hurla Kosheï dans toute la maison.

Elles entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient toutes réunies dans le salon.

-On a rapporté quelque chose ! Dit Maddey

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Rubé curieuse

-Bah… deviner. Proposa Kimi l'ai malicieux

-Une peluche !

-Non

-Des dès ?

-On en a déjà

-A manger ? Des cookies ? Du mojito ?

-Nooon

-Bon on va vous le dire alors ! S'impatienta Kosheï, elle ouvrit le sachet et en sortit la précieuse boite.

-Non ! Pendragooon ! HIIIIII cria Rubé en sautillant sur place.

-Je fangirl, vite du papier un crayon ! S'excita Myfan.

-Vous l'avez vraiment acheté ! On va passer le week end dessus ! J'aimerais bien être la MJ pour essayer pleeeeaaasse ! Supplia Tem.

-Troop cool ! Je vous adore les filles ! Dit Haku un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

S'en suivit une grande ronde de nawak, certaines dansaient, d'autre couraient en sautant partout.

-Bon les filles ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a du boulot ! Dit Rubé en se stoppant.

Les jeunes filles avaient emménagées la semaine précédente mais n'avait toujours pas finies de tout déballer. Les fanfictions writers se repartirent en groupes, Haku prit l'organisation en main :

-Myfan, Tem et Kosh vous vous occupez du grenier, Rubé et Kimi vous vous occupez de la cave, Maddey et moi on s'occupe du reste des chambres.

-Ok, acquiescèrent les jeunes filles.

-Myfaaan ! Elle est où la Wii ? Hurla Kosheï à travers la pièce.

-Dans le carton avec un M dessus !

Myfan avait décidé de transformer le grenier en salle de jeux vidéo. Tem s'occupait à accrocher des posters un peu partout, que ce soit des photos du JDG, de Bob Lennon ou des affiches de Jeux vidéos. Kosheï rangeait soigneusement les boites de jeux PC, Wii et Xbox qu'elle s'était procurés. Elle avait aussi eu la chance de trouver une NES et une Nintendo 64 qui étaient rangées dans une autre étagère. Myfan installait les consoles en essayant de ne pas emmêler les fils. Tout ce manège se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Rubé avait fini d'installer la table au centre de la cave, Kimi elle installait des bougies un peu partout pour avoir une lumière tamisée. Le duo avait réussi à décorer la pièce avec le peu de jeux de rôles qu'elles possédaient et des bougies et d'autres bricoles. Elles avaient transformé la cave en salle de jeux de rôle mystérieuse et pesante.

La MJ observa le résultat, satisfaite de la déco. Elle sortit son classeur de scénar et de persos et le mit dans une armoire avec ses dés et ses dédicaces. Kimi disposait des chaises autour de la table, elle mit aussi de quoi boire dans un mini frigo qui se trouvait à côté.

-Haku, la Hache de Myfan je l'accroche où ? Demanda Maddey en portant une immense arme dans les mains.

Hakukaï s'approcha des clous et un marteau dans les mains. Elle monta sur le lit et planta deux clous dans le mur, ensuite elle prit la précieuse hache et la posa sur les supports.

-Voila, la déco psychopathe de Myfan est prête !

Au dessus du lit rouge de la fanfiction writers était accroché un poster de BobLennon et Fanta, il y avait aussi de nombreux fanarts et sa magnifique hache qu'elle avait achetée aux Geek Faeries.

Du côté de Tem, il y avait un peu de tout. Des dessins qu'elle avait faits, des posters, des banderoles. Sur sa table de nuit il y avait une tasse une bouilloire électrique et du thé.

Rubé, des dessins, beaucoup de dessins et des livres énormément de livres. Il y avait aussi des feuilles éparpillées sur sa petite table et des dés. Il y avait aussi des peluches, de tout d'animaux, sa préférée était une peluche de Loup qu'elle avait nommé Eden.

La chambre d'Haku donnait une impression de Cocooning avec un lit dans les tons beiges, ses murs étaient remplis de photos, certaines du cast et de la Fanbase et d'autres du concert de Mr Yéyé.

Après que toute la maison eut finie ses travaux, les fanfictions writers se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

Kimi s'avança un papier dans les mains

-Emménager : FAIT !

-Manger : FAIT !

-Faire le ménage : FAIT !

-Allez faire des courses : FAIT !

-Terminez le grenier, la cave et les chambres : FAIT !

-S'éclater et faire la danse du homard :Faa…. Ha non.

-Quoi on n'a pas remplies la liste ! Dit Tem l'air malicieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sept jeunes filles dansaient bizarrement en criant et en chantant.

Derrière la fenêtre cinq silhouettes observaient la scène l'air mi-amusés-mi-effrayé.

-Vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui mais pas ce soir, elles vont être bouleversées

-Demain matin, ça sera parfait. Elles vont payer !

 **Wallllaaaa,**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Biz et à la prochaine !**

 **Kimi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, bonjour tout le monde ici Kimisukiro.**

 **Voila le Chapitre 3 de fanbase Family en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une reviews ça me fait très plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Le zod d'Aventures est dans 10 minutes les filles ! S'écria Kimi

Tem arriva avec un énorme bol de pop-corn, suivit de Myfan avec les boissons, pendant que Rubé branchait son ordinateur sur la télé pour avoir une meilleure vue. Kosheï avait enfilé son kigurumi panda et s'installait sur le canapé un immense sourire aux lèvres. Maddey elle rapportait d'immenses couvertures et Haku rapportait les oreillers. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, attendant le précieux épisode.

-J'espère que Mahyar va être sympa. Dit Tem.

-C'est Mahyar, il sera toujours sadique. Dit Maddey en rigolant.

-Oui mais… peut être…que il sera gentil ce soir. Commença Kimi, le regard suppliant

Les fanfictions writers se tournèrent vers elle, l'air blasées.

-Oui c'est bon, il est sadique…. S'énerva t-elle.

-Je le sens pas du tout cet épisode…. Dit Tem

-ILLL EST LAAAAA ! S'écria Myfan en appuyant sur la touche play comme une malade.

Le générique calma instinctivement les fanfictions writers. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivi, elles pleurèrent de rire, mais après elles pleuraient tout court.

-Connard de Mahyar, je te hais ! Pleurnicha Rubé.

-Je vous hais TOUS ! Pas Théo putain, pas Théo ! S'écria Haku.

Tem, Maddey et Kimi pleuraient en silence, pendant que Kosheï et Myfan était montées dans leurs chambres pour créer des poupées vaudous à l'image de Mahyar.

Finalement, les jeunes filles dressèrent un camp au milieu de leur salon et s'endormirent tous ensembles.

Maddey fut la première réveillée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle commença à faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé, elle prit les clés de la boite aux lettres et sortit, les publicités s'empilaient mais ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille était une petite lettre. Une enveloppe blanche, sans timbre, juste écrit « Fanbase », intriguée, elle jeta les pubs et rentra dans la maison, la lettre dans la main.

Maddey ne voulait pas l'ouvrir toute seule, alors elle attendit patiemment que ses amies fut levées.

Toute la petite famille mangea son petit déjeuner gaiement quand Maddey intervint :

-Les filles, on a reçu une lettre…

-Cool, de qui ? Demanda Rubé

-Je ne sais pas…. Je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir. Il n'y a pas de timbre.

\- Ouvre-la, on va la lire ensemble. Suggéra Tem.

« _La Fanbase._

 _Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous proposer de venir à une de nos conventions. Biens sur celle-ci est petite et il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde, mais ce sera une bonne occasion de se rencontrer._

 _La convention se fera dans la ferme des mille près, à côtè de Grenoble, rendez-vous demain à 9h._

 _Signé : Mahyar, Bob, Krayn, Fred et Seb._

 _P-S n'oubliez pas vos badges ! »_

-Ho mon Dieu ! S'écria Kosheï

-Ils nous invitent à une convention ! Ils nous invitent à une convention, j'arrive pas as y croire ! Dit Kimi en sautillant sur place.

-On va pouvoir les voir en vrai ! Fangirla Myfan.

-On va pouvoir leurs faire des calins ! S'exclama Haku.

-Géééniiiiaaal ! Mais avant…. Il faut aller faire les courses. Dit Rubé en redevenant un peu plus sérieuse.

Les fanfictions writers finirent de manger et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Ainsi 7 jeunes filles se retrouvaient à se disputer au milieu d'un Carrefour Market, ne savant pas quel cookies prendre.

-TOUT CHOCOLAT !

-NAN NOUGATINE !

-NOISETTES !

-Les filles…. Calmez-vous. Plaida Rubé.

-Arrêtez de crier, s'il vous plait….Dit Kimi.

-Bon on va prendre le Mojito ? Proposa Haku.

-CHARRRGGGEEEEZZZ ! Hurla Myfan.

Rubé, Kimi et Haku partirent vers le rayon boisson pendant que Tem, Myfan et Kosheï continuaient à se battre en hurlant.

Elles prirent la première bouteille qui leurs tomba sous la main et repartir vers les autres. Elles avaient finalement arrêté de se battre et avaient prit trois boites de cookies dans le doute. La petite troupe passa à la caisse se balada un peu dans la ville.

Rentrées chez elles, les fanfictions writers décidèrent de commander des pizzas (la flemmardise….) Elles mangèrent puis décidèrent de commencer leur nouveau Jeu de rôle. Tem fût la MJ, les échecs critiques s'enchainaient sous les sourires de Tem et les plaintes de ses joueuses. Après 3 heures de jeu intenses elles décidèrent de terminer leur après-midi par une séance d'écriture. Chacune écrivait à son rythme, le soir même 5 nouvelles fanfics furent postées. A présent elles s'étaient lancées dans une partie de loup-Garous. Les fanfictions writers adoraient ce jeu, mais à chaque fois…. Ça dérapait, et ce jour ci, ce fût Myfan qui craqua, après s'être fait tuer par les villageois, elle décida de se venger. Elle prit le premier oreiller qui lui tombais sous la main et le lança sans vergogne vers Rubé qui riposta, mais rata son coup. Ce fût alors Tem qui se prit l'oreiller en pleine face.

-VENNNGEEEAAANCE, elle lança l'oreiller vers Rubé pendant que les autres s'armèrent aussi d'oreillers.

-Bastoooon hurla Kimi avant de se jeter sur Maddey

-Je vais tous vous BUUUTTEEER, Dit Myfan en s'acharnant sur Kosheï. Hakukaï aidait Rubé, la bataille était sans merci.

Tem monta à l'étage suivit de Rubé et Haku, elle se cacha sous le lit. Rubé entra dans la chambre en murmurant :

-Teem, n'ai pas peur, montre toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

La jeune fanfictions writer fit un croche patte à la MJ qui s'écroula au sol.

-Facile ! Dit-elle satisfaite, avant de se faire assommer par Haku.

Maddey battait facilement Kimi, la cadette n'avait pas beaucoup de force et a vite abandonner. Elle avait alors proposée les cookies de la paix à son amie qui accepta avec joie. Elles mangeaientt les gâteaux tout en observant les deux survivantes, Myfan commencait à faiblir, alors que Kosheï avait toujours autant d'énergie. Finalement, Myfan abandonna en sueur et à bout de souffle.

-Je…me….vengerai.

-C'est ça, on verra dans 10 ans ! S'exclama la gagnante.

Les fanfictions writers rangèrent pendant que Kimi préparait des tagliatelles au saumon, elles mangèrent puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

 **Waallla en espérant qu'il vous aura plus !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée-après midi-nuit et on se retrouve bientôt !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !On se retrouve pour le nouveau chapitre de Fanbase Family ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Les filles ! C'est le grand jour ! Cria Maddey dans toute la maison. REVEILLEZ VOUS BORDEL ON VA RENCONTRER LE CAST !

-Moui…on arrive. Dit Kosheï à moitié endormie.

Myfan,Kimi et Haku s'étaient tout de suite levée, excitées par la folle journée qu'elles allaient vivre. Maddey et Kimi s'occupaient du petit déjeuner en chantant pendant que Kosheï et Myfan se préparaient.

Tem flippait, elle n'oserait jamais leurs parler. Elle avait peur de se taper la honte devant ses stars préférées. Elle soupira, ses amies l'aideront à être en confiance. La jeune fille se leva et réveilla Kosheï et Rubé qui s'étaient rendormies.

-On va les voir ! Lalalala Chantonna Maddey en faisant griller ses tartines.

-On leur fera plein de câlins ! Dit innocemment Kimi (si si je peux être innocente parfois)

Elles sautillaient gaiement, un sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres et une démarche légère et guillerette.

-8h….il faudrait se dépêcher, informa Rubé en regardant l'horloge.

Myfan et Koschei arrivaient habillées et commencèrent à manger.

-Je prends ma hache ou pas ? Demanda Myfanwi la bouche pleine.

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Maddey, on va quand même être toute la journée à courir partout…

-T'a raison…elle va rester au chaud.

-C'est vachement petit en fait. Dit Haku en voyant la bâtisse.

-Ils ont dit que c'était une petite convention, elle ne commence que l'après–midi. Explique Tem

-Je flippe ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir leur parler ! S'exclama Rubé en tremblant.

-Mais si ! Je suis sure qu'ils vont nous mettre méga à l'aise ! Dit Maddey

Les sept jeunes filles restèrent plantées devant le bâtiment, comme hypnotisées à savoir qu'elles vont LES rencontrer dans quelques minutes.

-Bon,on va pas rester dehors non plus. Dit Kimi en s'avançant vers la porte.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La pièce principale était sombre, vide sauf un rideau rouge qui coupait la pièce en deux parties.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Koschei….

La petite bande entra dans la salle, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

-Youhhhou ? Cria Myfan.

-CHARGEEEEEEEZZZZZ !

Les jeunes filles virent le rideau se baisser, Bob Lennon armé d'une hache se jeta sur Myfan. Krayn et Fred se jetèrent Tem et Koschei, Seb commença à attaquer Haku, Mahyar s'occupait de Rubé. Maddey et Kimi s'occupaient de fouiller la pièce, cherchant la moindre arme. Maddey cherchait dans une armoire remplie de café et de cookies, pendant que Kimi regardait dans les autres pièces. Certaines étaient vides, d'autres étaient des chambres. La jeune femme, entendit des cris. Elle accourra vers une pièce fermée à clé, elle avait beau donner des coups de pieds et des coups d'épaule, le bois de la porte était dur. Elle alla dans ce qui semblait être un salon et pris le tisonnier de la cheminée. Elle s'en servit comme levier pour ouvrir la porte. Au centre, une jeune fille était attachée un foulard sur la bouche, elle était attachées à une chaise. Kimi lui enlevat ses liens :

-Ca va ? Qui es-tu ?

-Je….je suis Gwen La Sanglante….t'inquiète ça va…Merci.

La jeune fille frottait énergiquement ses poignets,

-Ils ont serrés fort les cordes ces cons !

-Pourquoi t'ont-ils attachée ? Demanda la jeune fanfiction writer.

-Je les ai croisés, je leurs ai dit que j'écrivais des fics, ils m'ont assommée et je me suis réveillée ici.

Maddey arriva dans la chambre, essoufflée.

-Hey ! Bon il ne faut pas tarder, ils sont forts les vieux quand même !

Les trois amies se levèrent et retournèrent dans la pièce principale. Mahyar avait réussi à mettre Rubé K.O, la jeune MJ gisait dans un coin pendant que l'ainé buvait un Mojito regardant le reste du combat. Myfan avait réussi à balancer la hache de BobLennon à travers la pièce et à présent lui donnait des baffes, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait taper quelqu'un gratuitement, elle ne se privait pas. Haku, qui était très forte en art-martial avait réussie à mettre Seb à terre plusieurs fois, les jeunes filles virent la prouesse de leur amie en clé de poignet. Finalement le jeune homme abandonna. Krayn qui avait sans fais exprès mit un doigt dans l'œil de Tem pendant la bataille, la réconfortais. Fred essayais de charger Koschei avec un bouclier, mais tel une torrero elle esquivait avec grâce chaque coup. Mais l'ex Paladin était tenace et continuais à poursuivre la jeune fille.

Gwen s'avança vers Mahyar :

-Enfin réveillée ma chère. Dit-le Mj avant de se prendre une énorme baffe par la jeune femme.

Il se frotta la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. Bob n'avait pas pu retenir un rire en voyant rougir la fanfiction writers.

-Bon on peut dire qu'on l'a eu cette vengeance ! Dit Krayn en aidant Tem à se relever.

-Donc….cette convention….c'était une blague ? Demanda Maddey perplexe.

-Oui….Quand Bob vous as rencontré, on a tout de suite monté un plan. Expliqua Seb.

-Vous êtes de vrais salauds, dit Myfan.

-Mmmm….Oui ! Répondit Mahyar en riant.

Kimi et Koschei s'étaient approchées de Rubéale qui était toujours évanouie. Après plusieurs tapes sur les joues, la jeune MJ se leva. Elle regarda Mahyar dans les yeux avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes :

-Ne jamais me froisser, dit elle en voyant Mahyar s'effondrer au sol.

Ses compagnons ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, ils savaient que Mahyar n'avait rien et faisait semblant.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais….que vas t'on faire de notre journée ? Demanda Fred

-Bah….vous avez qu'as restés avec nous ! Proposa Haku.

-Pizza ? Demanda Bob

-Pizza ! Répondirent les autres en chœur.

 **Waallla**

 **On les a défoncés !**

 **Bienvenue dans l'aventure Gwen !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit.**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, bonsoir à tous ! Alors ce chapitre de Fanbase Family mettra en scéne , la VRAIE intrigue (bah oui c'était beaucoup trop mignion !) Donc on se retrouve en bas :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Très vite, Gwen fut acceptée dans le groupe et emménagea dans la demeure de la Fanbase. Pour fêter son arrivée, la petite bande décida de se retrouver dans un resto à Grenoble. Les huit jeunes filles arrivèrent sur place, Bob,Krayn, Fred, Seb et Mahyar étaient déjà à table. Ils sourirent en voyant la Fanbase arriver :

-Bonjour les Miss, dirent-ils joyeusement

Après de longues salutations, les entrées arrivèrent sur la table. Myfan et Kosch discutaient avec Bob en mangeant leurs salades :

-Mais pourquoi vous me tuez tout le temps ? Demanda le Gamer

-C'est une marque d'affection, dit Kosch

-Et puis c'est drôle ! Continua Myfan.

Bob haussa un sourcil.

Tem, Rubé et Haku parlait avec Krayn :

\- Myfan à fait un ship avec toi et Haku ! Raconta Tem

-Ho non ne recommence pas avec ça ! Soupira Hakukai

Le streamer rigola en voyant les jeunes filles se chamailler. Chaque minute passée avec elles, il se prenait d'affection pour ces 8 folles.

Seb et Fred parlaient avec Rubé et Gwen de jeux rétro, les jeunes filles étaient hypnotisées par les paroles de leurs ainés :

-Par exemple, les premiers jeux sur Philips étaient cool ! Raconta Seb

-Sauf…. Zelda évidemment, continua Fred en faisant la moue.

Les fanfictions writers rigolèrent en repensant à la vidéo, mettant en scène le test du dit jeu.

Et en bout de table, Mahyar toisait du regard, Kimi et Maddey, intimidées :

-Tu crois que si je tire sur son bouc il va se détacher ? Demanda la benjamine à voix basse

-Je crois que c'est un vrai, et que si tu lui fais ça il va te tuer. Murmura son acolyte.

-Peut-être…il me fait flipper avec son regard…on dirait un psychopathe… continua Kimi en frissonnant

-Beiiiin c'est un psychopathe, répondit Maddey.

-Vous savez que je vous entends, dit le MJ d'une voix calme, et puis….vous êtes autant psychopathes que moi. Ah aussi, mon bouc…c'est un vrai, et si tu tiens à la vie, il vaut mieux ne pas y toucher si j'étais toi Kimi.

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix de leur mentor, elle était douce, mais ferme, avec une pointe de moquerie. Il leur fit un sourire narquois, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement, soudain Gwen devait…aller aux toilettes. Gênée, elle se pencha vers sa voisine qui était Haku,

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes s'il te plait ?

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, elles entendirent des pas derrière elles. Gwen n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle était déjà au sol, assommée. Quelques instants plus tard, Haku était elle aussi au sol, inconsciente.

-Parfait ! Deux sur treize

Quinze minutes plus tard, Fred commençait à s'inquiéter pour les deux disparues. Il se leva de table suivi de Tem, inquiète elle aussi. Ils entrèrent dans WC, et comme pour les deux précédents. Ils tombèrent dans l'inconscience. En l'espace d'une demi-heure treize corps était entassée dans une clio rouge framboise.

-Bon boulot Thomas…

-Merci Boss.

-Les réjouissances vont pouvoir enfin commencer.

Mahyar ouvrit en premier les yeux, il était assis sur une chaise de fer. Il était entouré d'une vitre de verre. Le MJ commença à paniquer, tapant sur la paroi. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il regarda autour de lui, des colonnes de verres identiques, en y regardant de plus prés, il reconnut la silhouette de Fred. Par déduction, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous enfermés dans ces cages. A présent, il essaya de voir le décor qui l'entourait, l'analyse fut rapide. Ils étaient….dans un labyrinthe. Soudain une voix robotiques retentit dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler une arène :

« Bienvenue dans les Aventures Games ! »

 **Walla**

 **Je sais ce chapitre était court, mais c'était pour mettre en place les « réjouissances » (bon je pense que vous avez tous compris ) Donc on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de Aventures Games (le nouveau nom de la fic à partir de ce chapitre)**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de Aventures Games, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Toute l'assemblée sursauta en entendant ces mots. Ils firent vite le rapprochement entre eux et le célèbre livre, qui a été vendu à des millions de personnes.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Rubé

-C'est simple, vous allez être lâchés dans mon labyrinthe et vous allez vous entretuer

-Et si on ne veut pas ? Questionna Maddey

-Vous mourrez tous dans d'atroces souffrance Expliqua l'inconnu. Allez à trois vous sortez et vous jouez le jeu…1…2…3,

Les colonnes de verre se soulevèrent et les treize participants se ruèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Tem était déjà à bout de souffle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, non…il ne fallait pas qu'elle tue ses amis. Elle tourna à un angle et trouva un coffre au milieu de chemin. Ce coffre contenait un couteau suisse, un sac en bandoulière, des pommes, de la viande séchée et une gourde d'eau. Elle prit son maigre trésor et continua sa route. Les murs étaient nus, aucune cachette, elle était à découvert.

Fred avais après quelques minutes de courses, avais croisé Maddey en pleurs. Ils avaient tout de suite formés une alliance. Il était à présent assis contre un mur. Ils avaient compris qu'il fallait mieux attendre que les autres arrivent. Fred lui marchait de long en large devant la fanfiction writers :

-C'est impossible…. C'est peut-être une blague.

-Je ne crois pas…répondit Maddey, tout est tellement grand. Tellement…vrai.

Soudain, les deux acolytes entendirent un bruit, Maddey se redressa, ses cinq sens en alerte. Des genres de petits crissements, à l'angle d'un mur ils virent une araignée aller droit vers eux :

-MADDEY, COURS !

La jeune fille s'éloigna, suivie de près par Fred. Il fallait semer la bestiole et vite. Maddey entendait le bruit de l'araignée en échos dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, bientôt elle n'entendit que le bruit des pas de Fred derrière elle. La fanfiction writers en avait marre, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur et s'effondra en pleurant.

-Mais quand est-ce qu'on va sortir de ce labyrinthe, j'en peux plus ! Pleurnicha la jeune fille

Fred ne sachant que dire, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Myfan et Koscheï c'était retrouvées après une heure de course, sans un mot, elles se mirent en quête de la sortie. Koscheï vit un coffre dissimuler dans un mur, il contenait un sac à dos, du saucisson, deux gourdes d'eau et un briquet. Mais caché au fond du sac, bien caché, la jeune fille vit un couteau à lame repliable. Elle le fourra discrètement dans sa poche, « on n'est jamais trop prudent » se dit-elle. Myfan se sentait comme un lion en cage, elle n'aimait pas cette blague de très mauvais gout. Soudain, elles virent quelqu'un passer en trombe, une silhouette enfantine. Les deux amies se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

-Eh ! Reviens ! hurla Myfan.

Soudain, la fuyarde s'arrêta et se retourna devant la maman de la Fanbase.

-M…Myfan, dit elle en sanglotant. Elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes…

-Que se passes-t-il ? Demanda Koschei en rejoignant les deux amies

-Il…..Il y a un cadavre…répondit la benjamine.

Bob et Mahyar avaient tout leurs sens en alerte, ils avançaient prudemment dans les couloirs, Bob avait trouvé une hache et la tenait fermement. Mahyar lui avait le sac qui contenait leurs maigres ressources. Ils étaient tout deux effrayés par ce qu'il voyait, les murs étaient recouvert de sang et de signes qui leurs étaient inconnus. Mahyar fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour essayer d'analyser les dessins, mais rien ne venait. Soudain, il sentit un vent froid dans son dos il vit arriver à toute vitesse :

-UNE ARAIGNEE, hurla le MJ.

Ils commencèrent à courir à toutes jambes, malheureusement un mur se dressa devant eux. Bob se retourna et inspira un bon coup, il fallait faire face.

-A NOUS DEUX !

Il donna un coup de hache au niveau de l'abdomen, elle s'enfonça legeremment dans la chair de l'insecte géant sans pour autant la tuer. L'araignée poussa un cri et s'approcha dangereusement du gamer. Il tressaillit un instant, elle était immense les chances de survivre était maigres. Le Youtubeur prit son courage à deux mains et il trancha la première patte de l'araignée. Elle poussa un second cri déchirant et s'affala un peu au sol. Bob enchaina tout de suite par attaquer la tête, il planta son arme à l'intèrieur et la tourna dans tout les sens pour la broyer de l'intérieur. Le monstre tomba au sol, raide mort. Bob essuya le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage et vit Mahyar assis dans un coin, se tenant la tête. Il était crispé

-Mahyar….ça va ? Demanda le pyrobarbare

-Mal au crâne…. Dit-il dans un souffle avant de s'évanouir.

Haku avait la tête qui tournait, sa gorge était sèche. Elle s'appuya sur Krayn. Le streamer l'assis sur le sol, elle était prise d'une violente fièvre. Krayn enleva sa veste et la posa sur la bêta-lectrice. Elle essaya de le remercier mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Finalement, elle s'endormit. Un silence s'installa dans le labyrinthe. Le jeune homme n'entendait que le souffle regulier de sa protégée, il se leva et parcouru des yeux les murs de sa prison, il vit dans un angle quelques chose de noir. Il s'approcha, il reconnut une camèra. On les observait, il essaya de l'atteindre, malheureusement iol était petit. Il cria de rage, ils étaient des jouets pour EUX, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste jouer le jeu. Il fallait sortir vite, avant que qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fixa l'objectif

-Jamais, jamais nous nous soumettrons, nous allons sortir, et vous verrez ce qu'on est capable de faire.

Myfan et Koschei suivaient Kimi qui déambulait dans les couloirs essayant de se rappeler du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt.

-C'est là, dit-elle en montrant du doigt un couloir.

Elles s'approchèrent et virent au centre, le corps d'une jeune fille. Koschei courut vers elle, elle verifia son pouls :

-Elle est morte… annonça t-elle tristement

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux couleur chocolat, elle était pâle comme la mort et n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Kimi

-Non, elle ne me dit rien. Répondit Myfan.

Elle regardait la pauvre fille, elle ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, elle se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour défendre ses compagnons.

Kimi elle s'était agenouillé, elle avait prit le pull de la victime et elle lui avait mis sur le visage, elle prit sa main et murmura

-Désolée, j'espère que tu seras mieux là haut.

Soudain elle sentit la main de la « morte » se resserrer sur elle comme un étau…

 **Walla**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve mardi soir pour On recommence chap 3 .**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avant de partir, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Ici Kimisukiro ! Oui, je sais, ce chapitre a mit du temps à arriver mais le voilà !**

 **Je ne posterai rien pendant deux semaines car je serai en vacances sans internet. Mais bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

La jeune fille hurla de terreur, elle essaya de reculer, mes les ongles du cadavre s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Ce fût Koschei qui réagit le plus vite, elle donna un coup de pied dans le bras pâle du monstre qui se brisa en un craquement, une giclée de sang noir sortit du membre. Kimi enleva le poignet de son bras en grimaçant :

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

-Derien… répondit son amie le regard fixé sur le regard sans vie de l'enfant.

Un malaise s'installa sur le groupe, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

-On devrait peut être bougé d'ici et trouver un endroit pour se reposer…. Proposa Myfan.

-Tu as raison, mais aucun endroit ne sera sûr, nous sommes dans un danger permanent. La benjamine soupira. Elle suivit ses deux amies qui avançaient dans un couloir semblables aux autres.

Rubéale continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres, elle aussi avait trouvé un sac contenant un peu d'eau et un couteau pour se défendre…ou tuer un de ses amis. Hors de question ! Jamais elle ne ferait ça, pas à sa famille ! Soudain la jeune MJ avait une sensation étrange, comme si on la suivait. Elle se retourna vivement et vit une dizaine de serpents qui rampaient à toute vitesse vers elle. La jeune fille se mit à courir, hurler ne servirait à rien sauf à énerver les reptiles. Ses jambes tremblaient et son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé. Elle tourna à un angle de mur et vit que les briques formaient un genre de mur d'escalade. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille monta en essayant de trouver les bonnes prises rapidement. Heureusement pour elle, les serpents ne pouvaient pas monter. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts et une dizaine de mètre de hauteur, elle arriva enfin en haut du mur. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, les couloirs, culs de sacs, creux s'étendaient à perte de vue…. Le labyrinthe devait mesurer des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il devait bien avoir une sortie, quelque chose qui pouvait les sortir de cette merde, au loin, elle distingua une genre de sphère noire….c'était son seul espoir, mais avant, il fallait trouver ses amis. Soudain le mur sur lequel elle était perchée se mit à trembler.

Krayn veillait toujours sur Hakukai, sa fièvre était tombée et elle s'était réveillée pour manger un peu. Mais le streamer s'inquiétait toujours, tout pouvait arriver… Il but une gorgée d'eau. Il pensait à se communauté qui devait s'inquiéter de son absence. En effet, lui qui avait l'habitude de streamer tout les soirs, il n'aimait pas être trop éloigné de son quotidien. Le jeune homme regarda d'un œil noir la caméra qui les observait, ils voulaient s'amuser à les regarder souffrir, très bien. La seule personne qui mourra de ses mains sera l'auteur de cet horrible jeu. Ses poings se serrèrent, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ces monstres !

-Krayn, Haku ! S'écria une voix.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers la voix et vit le visage de Tem Taranne, mi-effrayée-mi-heureuse. Elle accouru vers ses amis et s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de la bêta lectrice. Le streamer la rassura en disant qu'elle était juste endormie et que son êtat s'était améliorer :

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ! On est coincés ici comme des rats ! Se lamenta la fanfic writer.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de se barrer ! On ne peut pas rester dans ce putain de labyrinthe…

Leur discussion fût interrompue par un toussotement, ils se retournèrent et virent Hakukai qui les regardait, elle avait reprit quelques couleurs et elle s'était redressée.

-Coucou ! Dit Tem en souriant

-Salut,

-ça va mieux ? S'inquiéta Krayn.

-Euh, oui, je présume…

Elle se releva et bougea ses bras et ses jambes, engourdis d'être rester dans la même position. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder en silence, n'osant pas prendre la parole. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler, heureusement, Tem brisa ce lourd silence :

-Il faut retrouver les autres…c'est le seul moyen pour sortir…

Ses deux compagnons approuvèrent, ils se levèrent, rassemblèrent le peu d'affaires qu'ils possédaient et se mirent en route….pour aller où ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais ils avaient qu'un seul objectif en tête, retrouver leurs amis.

Fred dormait, il était tombé de fatigue quelques minutes après leur course poursuite. Maddey, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Tant de questions se posaient dans sa tête, elle avait peur…pas pour elle, mais pour ses amis, elle mit son sweat et se mit à longer les murs, ses mains parcourant la pierre froide, tout ses sens étaient en alerte, elle respira un bon coup et huma l'air, essayant de déterminer si ils étaient en intérieur. Aucune brise, juste une odeur de renfermé, chaque indice s'enregistrait dans son cerveau, essayant de trouver une quelconque logique, en vain. Le sol était en béton, froid, propre… Elle ne comprenait rien. Un bruit se fit entendre, des pas, irréguliers, elle avança, sans un bruit, essayant de suivre la trace… elle tourna à un angle de mur et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

-Kimi !

-Maddey !

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre,

-C'est horrible…murmura la benjamine….

-Tu es toute seule depuis le début ?

-Non…j'ai…j'ai….c'est…j'étais avec Myfan et Kosch, on s'est fait attaquées par un genre de zombie….on a été séparées…

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas…on courait, et soudain…plus personne, j'ai crié, rien… j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivées.

Elle fondit en larmes, son corps était secoué de tremblements, Maddey fit tout son possible pour la consoler, elle l'a ramena dans le camp improvisé. Fred se réveilla dès qu'il entendit les sanglots de la jeune fille. Elle expliqua la situation, puis sécha ses larmes, se disant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur ses deux amis. Ils allaient trouver une solution, ils en étaient sûr…

-Mahyar ? Mahyar, réveilles toi !

Le Mj papillonna des yeux, il bougea ses doigts, il se releva avec difficulté

-…Qu…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu t'es évanoui, c'est…flippant, tu étais tout pâle et tu disait des trucs bizarres.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Un truc dans le genre « vos peurs vous détruirons, un à un… respecteeez vos supérieurs » On dirait que tu animais une partie de jeu de rôle bizarre….

L'homme au bouc hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux fixaient ses bagues.

-Pas de nouvelles des autres ? Demanda t-il, un peu plus calme.

-Non…. Je m'inquiète pour eux,

-Moi aussi.

Le lennon releva la tête et s'écria :

-Regarde ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

Ils se levèrent et coururent vers une silhouette, allongée au sol. Elle était sur le ventre, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de blessures. Bob la retourna et son cœur se serra :

-Gwen….

La jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle respirait avec de grandes difficultés

-Bob, Mahyar, aidez moi, je vous en supplie….

Les deux hommes essayèrent de panser ses blessures en arrachant des bouts de leurs manteaux. Mahyar la nourrit tandis que son ami s'était isolé,

-Pas des gosses putain, ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Criait-il.

 _Tu vas les voir mourir un par un mon cher, tu vas souffrir, tu pleureras. Tu les aimes mais ils vont tous crever, sous tes yeux et tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu est impuissant Bob, un minuscule pion sur mon immense échiquier._

-Ta gueule….ferme là…. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas….

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de ne pas écouter ce que cette étrange voix lui disait.

-On ne s'abaissera pas à toi, qui que tu sois, sale bâtard.

-Kimi !

-Kimi t'es où ?

Myfanwi et Koschei criaient à tue tête le nom de leurs amie qu'elles avaient perdues lors de leur course.

-Pourvu qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! S'inquiéta la maman de la fanbase.

-J'en ai marre….pourquoi nous…. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Hein, est ce qu'on le mérite ?

-Myfan !Kosch ! Hurla une voix.

-Seb !?

Une ombre familière s'approcha d'eux, les longs cheveux noirs de l'ingénieur du son étaient tachés de sang. Il était essoufflé, au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à faire une phrase correcte

-ça fait plaisir de vous voir….vivantes.

-espérons que les autres le soit aussi. Que t'es t-il arrivé, demanda Myfan, soucieuse.

-Une araignée….j'ai du la tuer, à mains nues,

Il montra ses paumes qui étaient constellées de plaies ouvertes et de bleus. Koschei sortit des bandages qu'elle avait réussi à choper dans un coffre dissimulé dans un mur et banda soigneusement les mains du vidéaste.

-Merci… Vous n'êtes que deux ?

-A la base Kimi était avec nous… Mais on l'a perdue en route….

-Oh….

Seb s'approcha et prit dans ses bras ses deux amies, même Myfan qui, à la base, détestait les câlins.

-On va s'en sortir, je ne sais pas comment, mais on va se casser d'ici… Dit-il, comme une promesse.

-Parfait, ils font exactement comme prévu, ils sont tous en groupe de trois, chef…sauf, une jeune fille.

-Comment ? Je vous avais pourtant dis de les réunir ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour que le plan fonctionne !

-Je suis désolé, mais malgré les serpents, elle arrive à tenir seule.

-Je vous laisse vingt quatre heures, mais si vous n'arrivez pas à la foutre dans un groupe, il faudra la dégager.

-Bien chef

-Maintenant sortez ! Laissez-moi seul, je vais admirer mes petits cobayes.

L'ombre s'approcha de la baie vitrée derrière son bureau, à côté de lui, des écrans montraient chaque action de chaque personne, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser…

 **Walla**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous, c'est bien ? Nul ? Trop court ? Des choses à améliorer ? Vous voulez la suite ?**

 **Dites le moi en mettant une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans le monde d'internet !**

 **Biz**

 **Kimi**


End file.
